Hello again
by KnightingaleOfFairyTail
Summary: Laxus takes a trip down memory lane when he finds a picture of him and to girls when he was 7. They had gone missing shortly after taking the picture and he starts to miss them only to get to the guild and find them there, all grown up. Now Laxus is faced with the strange feelings for one of them. Will he be able to express himself or will he loss her again. Laxus/oc
1. You again

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Laxus had just gotten back from a mission that took him a few months to complete, really missing his house he stopped there first. He opened the door to his small house just outside the city only to be greeted by dust and a messy living room.

He sighed and right away started to pick up. As he lifted a book up a picture slid out and drifted to the floor. He grabbed the photo and examined it. Shock crossed his face, it was a picture of him and two small girls back when he was 7.

Memories flooded his mind as he stared at the blue haired girl clinging behind him and the blonde who was running away from a mad looking Laxus. He remembered that they had been twins that Gildarts had found abandon on a mission.

The blue haired girl was shy and always hiding behind his back while the blonde was high spirited. Thinking back to those times made him smile but also made his heart ache at the thought that they were gone. They had disappeared shortly after the picture he was holding was taken.

Setting the picture down he continued cleaning, once he was finished he changed into clean clothes and headed out the door to the guild.

When he walked in the guild it was loud as ever but there was a lot of stairs to the front of the guild and that's when he saw two girls talking to the master.

LAXUS POINT OF VIEW

I was in shock when I saw them standing there. It was the two girls from the picture or so he thought just sitting there talking to gramps.

"Laxus over here." Evergreen beckoned for me to sit over by her and the rest of the thunder legion. I looked back to where the two girls who were still deep in conversation with gramps. It can't be them.

For most of the night I sat there staring at the two and was startled when one looked over at me. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail off to the side, her purple blue eyes shown clear as day even though I was sitting in the back.

When we meet eyes she just tipped her head and smirked then turned back to the conversation. "Alright kids listen up I want you to meet two older members of Fairy Tail, Azure and Lightning Knightingale. They've been away on a mission for the last 16 years so be nice to them."

When Azure turned around I almost fell out of my chair. She had grown a lot in the 16 years she had long blue hair and the same color eyes as her sister, the outfit she wore showed off her amazing curves.

I blushed what was I thinking it was shy little Azu through and through she probably still had her shy demeanor. "Hey I'm Natsu and this is Lucy." I thought for sure she would hide behind her sister like the old day but instead she gave a huge smile that made my heart beat speed up.

Evergreen looked at me funny. "What are you staring at, Laxus?" She followed my eyes to the two girls who were now laughing with Natsu and the others. "Are you into those hussies up there?" I thought I was going to kill Evergreen when she said that until I heard Lightning's voice.

"I don't know who you're calling a hussy when you're the one trying and might I say failing to seduce the men around you." I looked up to see her standing behind me. "Yo, long time no see lightning boy." She said with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Excuse me what did you just say and how dare you address Laxus that way." I went to speak up but it was too late the two were already in a cat fight. "I'll address him anyway I want." The two were throwing insults back and forth.

Finally people in the guild noticed and wanted there to be a real fight and that's when Azure ran over. "Now you to need to cool it." Lightning instantly stopped but Evergreen right away challenged her. "Who the hell do you think you are, little bitch." I was going to snap soon but it seemed like Azure had this handled.

"I'm Azure Knightingale leader of the Summoner group and your Evergreen of the thunder legion, am I right?" Evergreen's face got red. "I've never heard of your little group and to be away for 16 years you all must be weak." She got in her face but Azure just smiled.

"I can put up with you insulting me but my teams another thing." "And what are you going to do about it little girl." An evil smirk went across Lightning's face. "How about a friendly fight?" "You're so going down princess."

Everyone quickly when out of the guild and into the empty dark street. I was tempted to stop them but it seemed like I wasn't even there plus I wanted to see her powers. Everyone placed bets and only Lightning chose her sister. This was to be expected no one knew Azure. Just that on the outside she was a small, petite, fragile looking girl, with a big chest but it was what she was capable of doing that made me worry.

"Alright play nice and the first one to give up or knock out the other is the winner, begin!" "Show me what you got little girl."

Azure grabbed her cloak she was wearing and threw it off raveling her upper body with just a black half top that barley covered her chest on. All the men hooted and whistled making me annoyed somehow but I couldn't help but stared also. Her upper body had a tattoo that rapped around her right arm and down her side disappearing on her stomach just below her shorts.

Right under her right breast was the Fairy Tail symbol which was ice blue just like her tattoo. I was taken aback by this thinking of the old Azure.

"What's with the tattoo?" I heard Natsu ask Lightning. "I hope you never have to find out." She said back to him making Natsu give a confused look.

I turned back to a now blushing Evergreen. Why she was blushing I had no idea but I guess it had been something Azure had said. Evergreen started to charge Azure when Azure held up her arm with the tattoo on it.

"Ice dragon." I almost died when I saw a giant dragon come out of the palm of her hand and hit Evergreen knocking her out instantly. The dragon rapped it's self around her neck and she pet it then it vanished as fast as it appeared.

Elfman ran over and picked her up. "Ho… How did you beat me so fast?" Azure already had her back turned to her so she simply looked over her shoulder. "That mission we were on for the last 16 year was called the 1000 year mission."

Everyone including me was shocked. "We beat it in that short of a time period with only 4 people because of our power so next time you call anyone on my team weak I'll make you regret ever being born got it?"

Then she just walked away disappearing into one of the allies by the guild. Everyone was so shocked that none of them moved until Mirajane said something. "I think that's enough for today, please go home safely." She smiled.

I looked around for Lightning but it seemed like she had taken off with Lucy something about her staying at her house. I went to take a short cut to get to my house when I smacked into something. It was a passed out Azure. Not knowing what else to do I picked her up and carried her back to my house.


	2. Things are heating up

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

She shouldn't have fought her; she should have kept a calm head now Azure couldn't move. Her vision started to fade as she stumbled into another ally trying to find Lucy's apartment. After walking two days without stopping to eat or rest she should have never used her magic.

She slid down the ally's sturdy wall when her feet refused to carry her further. She let her eyes slid close, the only reason she had hurried back to the guild was to see her old friend and what a disappointment it had been when she hadn't seen him.

Laxus was walking back to his house and decided to cut through the ally and there she was. She was passed out in a sitting position. He sighed and crouched down, what was he going to do with her.

It was too late to look for Lucy's apartment and he couldn't just leave her here so he did the only thing he could think of. She was light as a feather as he lifted her up and started to walk with her. He hoped that she wouldn't mind spending the night with him.

Azure felt someone lift her up and carry her. She tried hard to open her eyes but they refused to open. Though some how she felt safe in the stranger's arms so she fell asleep in hopes that she was right.

AZURES POINT OF VIEW

I woke up in a strange room not really remembering much from last night. I must be at Lucy's I thought rolling over on my other side. When I turned over I realized I couldn't be at Lucy's because I was now looking at a sleeping blonde man.

I jumped out of bed causing the man to steer. Realizing I was just in an oversized tee shirt I became flustered. "Wh… who are you and how did I get here." I stammered as the man sat up. I my act brave because I have to but when I'm alone I turn back into my shy self.

"God Azu you were never this loud." "Laxus?" I ran over and tackled him to the floor like a dog seeing his owner. I looked down at the large man now laying underneath me and hugged him. "It really is you, god how you've grown." He really had he was muscle and had lost his boyish features I remember from long ago, a scar over his eye made him look tougher.

I saw him blush and look away, I was about to ask why when I remembered I was only in a tee shirt. I quickly got off him. "Sorry! Wait how did I get into one of your tee shirts better yet how did I get home with you?" Laxus pulled himself up so he was resting on his elbows.

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head everything was a blur after the fight. He got up and walked to the kitchen I instantly followed. As he poured us each a cup of coffee he explained what happened.

"First of all I found your ass sleeping in an ally after you picked a fight with one of MY thunder legion." I looked at him in surprise how did he know about last night. By the look on my face he must have guessed what I was thinking. "I was there. Anyways after I picked you up and brought you to my place you woke up."

I nodded my head even though I was confused that he was there because I never saw him once. "Well I wouldn't say woke up because you were half asleep but you kept asking for one of my tee shirts so I handed you one. You automatically started taking all of your clothes off on front of my so I turned around."

I blushed at the thought of him seeing me naked. "Then you crawled into bed with out pants on and fell asleep again. I wasn't going to sleep on the couch so I just feel asleep next to you which you obviously didn't mind cause as soon as I laid down you rested your head on my chest."

I blushed even deeper but seeing as his story was done I spoke up. "I'm sorry first I didn't see you at the guild and then I totally take over your bed." I looked at him apologetically. "I didn't mind." He mumbled making me smile a little because I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as we finished our drinks. Finally done I stud up and started to look for my clothes. "Oh I through your clothes in the wash let me go get them." "Thanks Laxus." When he returned I quickly put them on and started walking to the door.

I want to be with him but I feel like I'm intruding. "Well I'm going to go over to the guild I'll…" "Wait I'll come with you." He said throwing on a random shirt and walking to the door. I smiled at the offer. "Lead the way Laxus."

As we walked form his house to the guild we talked about old times. I really had missed Laxus all these years and never want to be away from him. He was one of the only people I felt truly at ease with. As we walked into the already noisy guild laughing and joking every eye fell on us at one time or another.

I ignored the urge to run out of the guild and hide as me and Laxus took a table. Everything was going well until that bitch came. "Laxus what the hell are you doing with that piece of trash?" I bit the side of my cheek so I wouldn't say anything.

"Evergreen shut up. I'm done catering to your selfishness." Evergreen looked shocked and I was also a little surprised that he would stick up for me, just like old times. "Laxus what are you saying you'd rather be by that that bitch then talk to me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and if you don't shape up I'm going to have to kick you out of the thunder legion." Evergreen broke down in tears and I kind of felt bad for her then again she was a rude person and karma's a bitch.

LAXUS'S POINT OF VIEW

God I honestly couldn't stand anyone bad mouthing Azure. I wondered if it was because back in the day I was her protector or if it was sometime else. I turned to look at Azure who was staring at me my heart instantly jumped to my chest.

"Thanks Laxus you've always been my knight in shining arm." She said making a reference to a game we use to play when we were younger. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by her twin sister. "Azure where the hell did you go last night?"

I saw he blush and look at me, bad mistake. "You slept at Laxus's did you." She turned to me. "You work fast never know you had it in you." I turned a shape of red that was yet discovered until today. "It wasn't like that sis, I swear."

Azure was probably redder then I was. That made her sister smirk more. "Whatever you guys say." She sat done next to me as she waved to Lucy. "So Azure I heard that Skylynn and Flairy have just gotten into town."

Azure perked up and I was utterly confused. "Who are they?" "Our other team mates." The said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and giggled. "Speaking of which there they are now." I turned to see two girls standing in the door way looking around.

They were both wearing the same cloaks as the twins. The smaller of the two had long green hair with jade eyes the other was tall and had medium length red hair with amber color eyes. I saw ice boy I mean Gray look the green haired one up and down repeatedly as Juvia stared at her in hatred. Thing around here were going to get interesting real fast.


	3. Things to come

Okay I know that this is really short and I'm sorry for not updating fast. It's just that I'm in my last year of school and I have been busy trying to figure out how to move from the US to England. I'll try to make sure and update more when I have time and I'll make sure the next chapter is a lot longer. Thanks for reading.

~Knightingale~

**AZURE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I quickly got up out of my seat and rushed over to my friends. I made sure to hug them tightly in a sign that I really missed them even though it had been less than a day since I saw them last. When gramps had sent us on that mission he had introduced us to them and almost instantly we became like being the calm sensible person she was and Friary being the hot headed girl that always pick a fight and never backed down. Their personalities had fit perfectly with ours and it just made the whole group work.

"Azure you crushing me, can you maybe, like let go." I instantly let go after Skylynn asked. "Ohh right let me introduce you guys this is Laxus, Laxus this is Skylynn and Friary." Laxus was about to say hello when Gray interrupted. "And I'm Gray it's a pleasure to meet you." "Gray you forgot to but on clothes again." Canna called from behind her barrel of liquor. He looked down at himself and blushed. "Shit every time." I heard Skylynn giggle.

Once I had introduced them I sat back down by Laxus. "This place sure has changed." I sighed resting my head on the table. "Not as much as you may think." I heard him chuckle deeply and thought how much I loved his laugh. Wait. What, no, no and no, I was not thinking like that. I meant that I missed it that's what I meant no hidden meaning at all. I told myself firstly, but then when I looked up at him I couldn't help but let my thoughts go wild.

**LAXUS"S POINT OF VIEW**

Seeing her so happy it made me want to smile to. I have already come to terms with my feelings for her, feeling that I've been holding back since I was a little boy. I love her. And I will make sure that nothing happens to her, just like when we were kids. Though I know it is different now, that were not little kids anymore. I just want to make her happy and that's all.

I snap out of my train of thought as she sits back down beside me. "This place sure has changed." She sounded sad so I tried to cheer her up. I laughed. "Not as much as you may think." I tried to re insure her but even I had noticed such changes. But they would be nothing like the changes to come.


End file.
